


Don't you dare step one foot on that plane

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, airport, bastardization of airport security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Don't you dare step one foot on that plane

Davey could feel the security guards staring him down. He ran through the airport to the Air USA Security Checkpoint. He saw Crutchie pulling his suitcase on the other side of the barrier.   
“Hey, Wait!” Davey called.   
Crutchie turned around. And walked over to the barrier.  
“Davey?”  
Davey caught his breath and stuck his arm over the barrier to hand Crutchie a medicine bottle.  
Crutchie looked at the anxiety meds in his hand. “That could have gone badly. Thanks, Dave!”  
“Hey!” a security guard rushed over.  
“Sorry,” Davey wheezed another breath, “they fell out of his bag.”  
“Alright, but they’re going to have to go through security.”  
Crutchie handed the woman the bottle.  
All three watched it run through the conveyer belt and scanner before Crutchie grabbed it on the other side.   
“Alright, love you, bye!”


End file.
